


A weekend away

by Leelee45



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys had been working so hard and spending so much time apart . <br/>Chris decided it was time to have a weekend away with his husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darren and Chris had be so busy in recent months , each doing their "own" thing , further their respective careers . With that and raising their twins , they hadn't had much quality time together. Chris had decided they needed a weekend away together and knew just the place . He made arrangements for Amy to look after the twins and talked to Darren's "people" to make sure they weren't interrupted for the weekend . They were kind enough to co-operate which was a surprise .   
He then packed them each a bag and called ahead to contact he had on the island where they went together on the weekend Chris proposed to him almost six years prior. He had such fond memories of that time and looked to create new ones .  
He texted Darren who was working in the recording studio 

Gorgeous : How long before you are done there ?  
Beautiful : Not long , why ? Everything ok ?  
Gorgeous : Fine , can I meet you in say an hour ?   
Beautiful: make it 2 and you have a deal   
Gorgeous : See you then , love you xxx  
Beautiful : love you more ;-) 

 

Chris set things Up for him and Darren and waited for Amy to arrive .  
Once she arrived ,he left her the usual list of numbers and food for meals and thanked her very much for coming and looking after the girls .  
"It's no trouble Chris , honestly .You and Darren need this . Trust me , the girls will be just fine . " she said   
"You're right we do . Thanks ." Chris said   
"Girls come say bye to your Daddy . He and Papa are going away for a few days "   
"How long Daddy ? " Charly asked   
"3 sleeps sweetheart and then we will be back " Chris answered. "Come give me a big hug "   
The girls hugged him bye and he set off to pick up Darren . 

A short time later , he arrived at the studio Darren was at and waited for him to come out .  
Darren arrived and noticed the car . He climbed in and kissed Chris .  
"Hey beautiful, what's up ? " he asked   
"I am kidnapping you for the weekend that's what's up . For the next 72 hours you are mine and only mine not interruptions ! " Chris replied   
"Why Christopher , whatever do you have planned ?" Darren answered with a grin .  
"That my love is for me to know and you to find out , sit back and enjoy the ride " Chris smiled taking Darren's hand and setting out for the airport where he had chartered a plane .

A short while later , Chris and Darren had boarded the plane .   
"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were kidnapping me . Where are we going ? " Darren asked   
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you and that would spoil my plans for the weekend " Chris said with a smirk as he cuddled in closer to Darren and poured a glass of the champagne that had been chilled for them .  
"To us !This weekend is all about you and me and reconnecting " Chris said   
"To us my love " Darren answered place a kiss on his husbands lips .  
Together they sat and talked about the kids , their current project and each other and how much they'd missed having alone time .

They landed a few hours later at a private  
airport in Florida . There was a car waiting to pick them up and Darren put two and two together .  
"I knew it , we're going back to the island ! " he exclaimed   
"Damn Criss ! I can't get anything past you ! " Chris said , a little disappointed Darren had already figured things out .   
"I love you and I love your idea . Perfect place to get away to . We made so many memories there . It'll be great to get back and create new ones " Darren said with a wink as he took Chris in his arms and kissed him passionately   
"Ohh " Chris said " Save that thought husband ! " he grinned 

They boarded a boat a short time later and made their way to the island , looking forward to their time alone together .


	2. Fun In the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have made it to the island and enjoy some fun in the sun , the water and the bedroom ;-)

Once the boys had arrived at the island and settled their belongings , the sun had set and they were starving .  
"I'll fire up the barbecue pit " Darren said  
"I have chicken and steaks what are you in the mood for ? " Chris asked  
"Umm chicken ? " Darren said  
"Ok , I'll get it up and set up some water for pasta and we can add some veggies. Sound good ?" Chris asked  
" Perfect love " he answered taking the chicken from Chris and placing it on the rack covering the pit .

 

Chris returned a short time later with a glass of white wine .  
"Here you go " he said as he handed the wine to Darren and cuddled up behind him .  
"Umm you always smell so good " Chris said place a gentle kiss on the back of Darren's neck as he turned the chicken.  
Chris stirred the pasta which was almost ready and chopped up some zucchini, peppers and tomatoes to add in . 

They sat down at the table a short time later and enjoyed their meal .They talked about the last time they were on the island and wonderful memories they had made .  
"The last time we were here was so special . Thanks for thinking of this again . " Darren said  
" I know , it was so special . I just thought with the way our schedules have been recently and raising the girls , we haven't had much time to be us. I felt like we needed to reconnect . I 've missed you " Chris said reaching for Darren's hand .  
"I agree babe and once again you managed to pull this off with me none the wiser . You realize , I owe you a surprise now ...and your birthday is coming up in a few weeks .. Guess I better get cracking " he joked  
"You don't owe me anything . You have given me everything I need . Someone to love , a confidante and two of the most beautiful daughters a guy could ever wish to have . With you I have everything I could have dreamed of but never did until you came into my life . We have grown so much in the last 10 years and the best part is we are doing it as individuals and as a team . I love you Darren Criss as much now as I did the first time we were here." Chris finished , wiping a tear from Darren's face .  
"You ok love ? " he asked  
"Fine , damn Colfer ! You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet . I love you too sweetheart as much as I did the first time I said those words almost ten years ago . We have grown and changed in that time but you're right we are doing it together and we have so much to be thankful for . Each other ,our beautiful girls and this wonderful life we have created . I am thankful everyday for you bein I my life and for everything you bring to it ." Darren said reaching over to kiss Chris .  
"Dance with me ? " he said taking Chris' hand and pulling him in close.  
"It's been so long . We have to make a plan to have date nights more often , maybe just a little closer to home next time " he said  
"Deal " Chris said as he leaned in to kiss Darren .  
"Shall we take this to the bedroom " Darren asked  
"I thought you'd never ask ! " Chris said as he followed Darren to the bedroom , picking up the bottle of wine and their glasses as he went .

They spent the next few hours reconnecting on every level and becoming closer than they had been in weeks.  
They awoke the next morning tangled in the sheets and in each other's arms .  
Their hands had found each other just before falling asleep and remained linked as the awoke .  
Darren awoke first . Chris was lying in his arms. It was quiet , so quiet that he could hear Chris breathing and feel his heartbeat as he lay there taking in the morning light .  
He felt Chris stir a short time later .  
"Morning Gorgeous" he said  
"Hey Beautiful " Darren responded . "sleep well ? ".  
"I always sleep better with you beside me " Chris answered cuddling in closer .  
"Same here ." Darren smiled as he kissed Chris .  
"I hear your stomach grumbling ...breakfast ? "  
Chris inquired  
" Always hungry for you babe , but breakfast would be good yes. " Darren smiled  
" We have eggs , some bread and milk .. Ummm French toast ? " Chris asked  
"Yum , sounds great. " Darren responded .  
"Ok I'm on it ." Chris said as he got out of bed and pulled on some shorts.  
Darren watched as he left the room and stretched in bed thinking about how lucky he was to have found Chris . He began to think about something to do for Chris' upcoming birthday that would knock his socks off . It had to be epic ... Hmmmm

Darren got dressed and followed Chris out to the kitchen area .   
"Can I help ? " he asked   
"How about getting juice and setting the table . I have coffee going and the French toast is almost ready . " Chris answered   
"Consider it done love " Darren answered , giving Chris a kiss on the cheek as he walked by .  
Before long things were ready and the two says own to eat.   
"This is delicious babe , thanks " Darren smiled .  
"You are most welcome , only the best for you ." Chris smiled   
"What do you wanna do , take a walk, swim, sun bathe ...or...." Darren asked with a grin   
"All of that , especially the " or " part " Chris smiled   
"We have two and half days here, we have lots of time . Let's just take it slow and enjoy the quiet " Chris suggested   
"I like the way you think husband , how about a swim ? " Darren suggested..  
"Sure , but you will have to promise to slather me with sunscreen ... Before and after our swim " Chris said   
" Slather sun screen on your beautiful body ..that we be my pleasure love ..anytime , anywhere " Darren said with a suggestive smile .  
The two cleaned up after breakfast and got ready to go for a swim .   
"Ready love ? " Chris asked as he waited for Darren   
"You bet , let's go " he answered taking Chris hand as they grabbed sunglasses , towels and sunscreen and set off for the beach.


	3. Fun in The sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy their day out in the sun

Darren and Chris had made it down to the water for their planned swim .   
Darren was now making good on his promise to apply sunscreen to Chris and he straddled Chris , who lay on his stomach .  
"Babe , this is nice " Chris said   
"What is love ? My massaging you or just hanging out on a private beach with not a care in the world" Darren asked   
"All of it . " Chris answered "We need to do this more often ."   
"Run away without the girls ? " Darren asked " it's nice , but I'd rather not do too much with out them "   
" I was thinking about making time for us . Just Daddy time " Chris responded "We get so busy , it feels like there is no us anymore "   
"I know babe , I've been thinking the same thing . Tell you what , when we get back , we make a pact to take one night a week or two and have a date night . I'm sure Amy wouldn't mind watching the girls " Darren suggested   
" I'd like that . We have fought so hard for what we have and I don't want us to lose it . I love you and I just want to remember what it was like when we first dated " Chris said   
"I love you too . You are still my best friend . I agree that we need to have more time for us . That way we can keep the connection we have alive ." Darren said .   
"Come with me " Chris said as he extended his hand to Darren   
"Why Christopher, what do you have up your sleeve ? " Darren asked with a smirk ..  
"Race you back to the house ...and the we'll see" Chris said with a grin as he took of running up the house   
"No fair Colfer , I wasn't ready !" Darren yelled running after him 

He arrived at the house to find Chris swimsuit abandoned on the floor and Chris no where to be seen ..  
"Babe ...where are you ? " he called   
He looked in the bedroom ..nothing , not in the living room ... "Ah Bathroom ! " he thought to himself   
He opened the door and found Chris soaking in the jacuzzi tub ...   
"Room for one more ?" He asked   
"Always for you love , hop in " Chris said   
"Don't mind if I do " Darren said with a grin and he slid out of his swim trunks and joined Chris .  
They spent the next hours reconnecting on every level .


End file.
